Sweet Travel
by Comunidad Malvada
Summary: Dos buenas amigas en una ciudad completamente nueva, ¿lograran adaptarse al nuevo cambio de vida sin cambiar su forma de ser? ¿Qué sorpresas le podrán dar este viaje? ¿Hasta qué punto llegara su amistad? ¿Que pasaría si conocen a Samuel y Guillermo, alias Willyrex y Vegetta777
1. Chapter 1

_**Viajes Dulce**_

_**Capitulo 1: Nuevos Cambios**_

P.O.V Nicole

Era un nuevo día, abrí los con un poco de pesadez y quejándome por tener que levantarme, me gire y mire la hora eran las 8:00am me había levantado justo para ir a bañarme y preparar las ultimas cosas para irme de viaje como habíamos planeado con mi amiga Luna.

Me levante, me puse las pantuflas, agarre mi ropa y me prepare para bañarme. Entre al baño me saque la ropa y me metí a ducha, el agua estaba caliente ya que era un día de mucho frio pero me encantaban esos días. Mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo pensaba en lo nerviosa que estaba ya que era un poco tímida y íbamos a un país nuevo. Así estuvo durante todo el baño pensando en mis amigas y mis familiares que dejaría atrás, pero pensaba que era una gran oportunidad para conocer España que un país que me encantaría conocer, realmente me sentía feliz pero con miedo a la vez, pensando en todo estos cambios que iba a ver en mi vida decidí apagar la ducha y salir cuando quise agarrar la toalla me di cuenta q no estaba, como fui tan tonta de olvidarme la toalla?.

Decidí salir y tratar de taparme con la ropa cuando entro a mi cuarto veo que mi perrita me había robado la toalla, sonriendo me acerque a ella

-Acaso quieres que me quede o te lleve conmigo?

La miraba mientras le sonreía, ella me miro y me ladro mientras me chupaba la cara. Triste la mire.

-Ojala pudiera te voy a extrañar mucho…

Trate de no llorar ya que tenía que ser fuerte e independizarme de mi casa, esto me ayudaría mucho.

Me cambie, y puse todo lo necesario en la maleta, la plata me la mandarían mis padres hasta que pueda conseguir un empleo. Agarre mi pasaporte y mire por última vez mi pieza

-Definitivamente voy a extrañar esto.

Baje y vi que estaba mi mama, mi papa, mi hermana y mis gatos y claramente mi tortuga. Mi madre se acerco mientras lloraba

-Nicole espero que te cuides, te portes bien y si te arrepientes y quieres volver no dudes ni un segundo en llamarme

Decía mientras sollozaba, la mire sonriendo y pensé mi madre siempre preocupándose de mí. Mi padre y mi hermana se acercaron juntos con los gatos y mi tortuga me abrazaron, mi padre se separo de mí y me dijo

-Si algún chico español se te acerca me llamas y estaré ahí para matarlo por acercarse a mi nena.

-Está bien papa gracias

Siempre tan sobreprotector. Mi hermana lo único que hacía era llorar puff realmente iba a extrañarlos a todos, mi madre se acerco ahora más tranquila

-Ten hija para que nos recuerdes

Agarro el paquete y veo que era un álbum lleno de fotos de los momentos más felices y hermosos de todos, eso hizo que se me nublara la vista y se me cayeran algunas lágrimas, me aclare la garganta y les dije

-Gracias jamás voy a olvidarlos

Y los abrase mientras se me escapaban algunas lágrimas. Me separe agarre mis cosas y me decidí: iba a empezar una nueva vida.

Salí de mi casa donde estaba el taxi esperándome y ahí paradas estaban mis amigas con un hermoso cartel rosa que decía: Nicole te vamos a extrañar.

Deje mis cosas en el piso y fui rápido a abrazarlas, mientras nos abrazábamos y llorábamos. Me separe y me di cuenta que ya era hora de marchar, ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que seguir adelante.

Agarre mis cosas, las puse en el baúl del taxi y me subí, vi por la venta a mi familia a mis amigas, a mis mascotas y a todo lo que dejaba atrás para crecer.

Mire al conductor y le dije

-Al aeropuerto por favor

El viaje acaba de comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

**_P.O.V LUNA_**

Incluso ahora, sentada sobre mis maletas, mirando fijamente el reloj de pared, viendo como los minutos transcurrían rápidamente, incluso más rápido de lo que yo deseaba, 1 hora...50 minutos...40 minutos. No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que lo que estaba realizando era realmente estúpido, estaba realmente aterrada. Muy aterrada.

Había esperado este momento todo el año, contando los días que faltaban para poder subir al avión, iniciar una nueva vida en otro país, poder dedicarme exclusivamente a mi carrera universitaria, pero ahora, que lo único que faltaba era subir mis maletas al auto, en lo único que realmente podía pensar era en como haríamos para sobrevivir en una enorme ciudad. Si, me voy con una amiga, en cierta forma teníamos suerte de contar con alguien conocido en la ciudad, pero la realidad es que solo éramos dos chicas de 19 años, aun con caras aniñadas, aun con actitudes infantiles, aun sin poder movernos con facilidad en nuestra ciudad natal, ¿cómo íbamos a hacer para poder vivir en Madrid?

Llego el momento, subimos las maletas al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto. Mis padres no paraban de darme indicaciones de cómo moverme en una ciudad cuatro veces más grande que la nuestra, mis hermanos no paraban de hacerme preguntas sobre la universidad a la que iría, sobre el barrio en el que viviríamos, como nos moveríamos, etc. Después de una hora de viaje llegamos al aeropuerto internacional, me despedí de mi familia entre llantos y risas de por medio. Prometimos hablar todos los días y que los visitaría en vacaciones de invierno, realmente los extrañaría.

Avance sola hacia el mostrador, deposite mi boleto junto con mi pasaporte y mis maletas, la empleada me cedió nuevamente mis objetos y me indico como llegar al área de embarque, salude a mis padres por última vez y camine hacia la escalera mecánica.

Recorrí todo el aeropuerto en busca del maldito sitio de embarque. Después de unos diez largos, realmente largos minutos, logre llegar, ni siquiera me pude sentar y respirar tranquila por dos minutos hasta que comenzó a vibrar mi móvil.

- ¿Hola?-. Dije recuperando un poco del aire perdido en esa larga caminata por todo el bendito aeropuerto

-Me perdí-. Dijo una voz agudita

- Enserio?-. Dije incrédula- Donde estás?

- En el aeropuerto; me dijeron que la puerta de embarque es la número 3, peroooooooo...

- Te perdiste- concluí. Recorrí la sala con la mirada buscando a Nicole.

A lo lejos pude ver una pequeña figura. - A ver; levanta la mano.- dije. Acto seguido, la pequeña figura levanto la mano derecha.-

Suspire- Quédate ahí.- le dije

Me acerque con las maletas, arrastrándolas un poco. En fin, soy debilucha, apenas puedo superar los 50 kilos, aunque practique deporte dos veces por semana, no hay arreglo.

- Mocosa 2.0.- dije al acercarme. Era una forma amistosa de llamarnos, durante años nos contagiamos resfriados en el instituto; si una se enfermaba, la otra ya estaba condenada a una semana de reposo.

- Mocosa 1.0- respondió Nicole.

Nicole era bajita de estatura, 1.55, cabello cobrizo enrulado, que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros, ojos verdes, fan de Crepúsculo desde los inicios del instituto, gran fan de los animes desde tiempos inmemorables, creo que nunca hubo un día donde nunca nombrara algún tema relacionado con el anime.

- Estoy nerviosa- digo- Nos ira bien en los estudios

- Supongo que Ciencias Internaciones será menos difícil que Arqueología- dijo Nicole mientras bostezaba, el sueño aun le hacía efecto.

- ¿Sigues con sueño no?-

- Un poco, ¿dormiste bien?, tienes unas ojeras-

- No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche si te soy sincera, ¡pero no tengo ojeras!- proteste.

_"Anunciamos que el vuelo con destino a Madrid de la aerolínea American Airlanes, está a punto de despegar, favor de que todos los pasajeros restantes se presenten en el área de embarque_**_"_**

- Ya nos tenemos que ir, no llegaremos- dice Nicole agarrando sus maletas- ¿Preparada?

- Ni un poquito- sonreí- pero ya no hay vuelta atrás- dije recogiendo mis maletas.

- No te me largues a llorar en medio del avión- dijo Nicole

- Eso jamás va a pasar, moc...- no fui capaz de finalizar la oración al ver como a un joven se le abrió toda la maleta, desparramando toda su ropa alrededor del suelo.

Nos aguantamos la risa lo mejor que pudimos. le entregamos los boletos a la azafata y comenzamos a recorrer el largo pasillo para poder abordar el avión. Inmediatamente, como si el karma se hubiera puesto en nuestra contra, las ruedas de ambas maletas comenzaron a fallar, hasta que llego un punto donde la maleta quedo estática.

Tratamos de levantarlas, juntas, por separado, de todas las formas posibles que se puede imaginar- Esto será un viaje muy largo- suspire frustrada- Me rindo.-

- ¿Quieren que las ayude?- dijo una voz de hombre.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemCapitulo 3: ¿Lo conozco?/em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemP.O.V NICOLEem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-¿Quieren que las ayude?-dijo una voz de hombrep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Luna y yo nos dimos vuelta y vimos que era un chico enano con pelo cortito color marrón oscuro y de ojos marrones con un poco de barba y una gran sonrisa. Se parecía mucho a un chico de Youtube que veíamos que se llamaba Alexby11, capaz era nuestra imaginación…p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Claro, si no es una molestia- Dijo Luna aun haciendo malabares con las maletasp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El chico gentilmente nos ayudo con las ruedas de las maletas. Me sorprendió la manera rápida con la que pudo solucionar el problema.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- Muchas gracias.- dijo Luna- No creo que hubiéramos sido capaces de arreglarlo por nuestra cuenta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- No hay de que- dijo el chico amablemente. Nos saludo con una sonrisa y siguió caminando hacia el avión.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Este chico se parecía demasiado a Alexbyp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Deje que se adelantara un poco para luego agarrar a Luna del brazo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- ¡Ay!, ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto Luna confusap  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- ¿No te parece conocido ese chico?-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- Mmmhhhh….- Luna se le quedo mirando mientras el caminaba por delante nuestro.-No, la verdad que no- dijo con indiferencia.- Me parece que alguien tiene alucinaciones- dijo ella riéndose.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Luna era un poco más alta que yo, 1.60 para ser exactos. De contextura delgada. Su cabello marrón oscuro, bastante ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos marrones. Le gustaban bastante los videojuegos, para no decir que era una obsesionada. Siempre que la visitaba tenía un juego en la mano, Bioshock, Heavy Rain, Beyond Two Souls por nombrar algunos. Y siempre tenía la misma rutina: jugar un juego, terminarlo, durante los próximos días caer en un pozo depresivo (en caso de que la historia terminara mal), ver videos en Youtube, lamentarse un poco más, y el paso final, comprarse un nuevo videojuego.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"En cuanto a personalidades somos completamente diferentes: Luna era mas tranquila, nunca se metía en problemas, pero su personalidad era demasiado ambiciosa. "Primero trabajo y después amor", este era el lema que ella se repetía constantemente, en cambio mi personalidad era explosiva. No me malentiendan, nunca me metí en problemas graves, pero prefería vivir el dia a dia que planear a futuro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- Dah, enserio, ¿no te hace recordar a -p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- No, te dije- Luna mirando su móvil. - ¿Qué crees que debería escuchar durante el vuelo, Arctic Monkeys o Arcade Fire? Creo que….p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- ¡Es Alexby!- exclame ya cansada de las interrupciones.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- ¡¿Qué?!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- Es el, no jodas, es igualp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Luna se quedo pensando durante un instantep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- Seria raro, es decir, el nunca hablo de un viaje o algo en sus vlogs-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- No todo lo que hace lo tiene que publicar en Youtube- repliquep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Habíamos llegado a la puerta del avión. Las azafatas nos saludaron amablemente. Les correspondimos el saludop  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- Nicole- dijo Luna mientras buscábamos nuestros asientos- Seria medio difícil coincidir con Alexby en un vuelo- encontramos nuestros asientos, vimos a alguien sentado al lado de la ventanilla. Realmente ninguna de las dos le dimos importancia. Colocamos nuestro equipaje en la parte superior y nos sentamos. Luna en el medio y yo del lado del pasillo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- Hola- saludo Luna gentilmentep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- Hola- respondió el chico.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Esta vez no hizo falta decir una palabra, Luna y yo nos miramos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Era el chico de las maletas, era Alexby11.p 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cap 4: Nuevos Amigos_**

**_P.O.V Luna:_**

Nicole solo tuvo la razón dos veces en su vida. Una, a los 15 años de edad cuando le gano una discusión a una amiga en común, y otra que estaba ocurriendo en este mismo momento. La gente nunca espera encontrarse a un Youtuber conocido en un vuelo, sobretodo que esté sentado al lado tuyo. Pero increíblemente, era el mismísimo Alexby el que sentado al lado nuestro.

- -Ey,- dijo Alexby señalándonos a ambas.- Ustedes son las chicas de las maletas- afirmo.

Increíblemente mantuvimos una conversación alegre durante todo el vuelo. Le contamos toda nuestra vida, de dónde veníamos, porque decidimos venir a España, que íbamos a estudiar, etc. A la mitad del mismo, le contamos finalmente que mirábamos sus videos, esto saco mas temas de conversación, cuando llegábamos a destino nuestras charlas eran puras risas.

- -Y entonces…- continuaba Alex- Lo agarre y le dije…

_"Señoras y Señores les comunicamos que estaremos arribando la ciudad de Madrid en aproximadamente cinco minutos. Se les ruega apagar todos los dispositivos electrónicos y acomodar sus asientos para un correcto aterrizaje, muchas gracias."_

Luego de una hora de trámites y constantes papeleos se nos permitió la entrada a España, mantuvimos nuestra conversación con Alex hasta la salida del aeropuerto.

- -¿Y en que parte de Madrid vivirán?- pregunto Alex.

- - En el centro- respondió Nicole- no estamos muy familiarizadas con los nombres de los barrios.

- -Oigan- dijo Alex- si necesitan a alguien para guiarlas no duden en llamarme.- Acto seguido Alex anota su número en mi teléfono- Un placer haberlas conocido, parecen buena gente- nos dijo con su típica sonrisa.

A lo lejos un auto toco bocina. Se bajo una mujer rubia de aproximadamente unos 50 años, saludo a Alex con la mano, él le correspondió el saludo.

- -Bueno, es mi madre, será mejor que me vaya- . Nos saludo a ambas y se dirigió hacia el auto.

- -Bueno,- dijo Nicole- Fue un viaje entretenido, ahora ¿Cómo hacemos para llegar a casa?

- -Mhhhhh, buen punto- le respondí.

- -No quiero terminar como vagabunda en la calle, soy muy joven para esto- dijo Nicole exageradamente.

- -Tranquila Mocosa 2.0, deja de dramatizar- dije riéndose por la exageración de Nicole- Creo que lo mejor sería llamar a un taxi y rezar para que no nos secuestren.

- - Bue, miren quien hablaba de dramatizar- dijo Nicole entornando los ojos.

- -¿Quieres llegar a casa si o no?.

Luego de intentar llamar a tres taxis sin éxito, uno finalmente paro, le dimos la dirección de la casa y partimos rumbo a ella. Nicole y el taxista se la pasaron hablando, sobre el clima, la gente, los lugares. Personalmente no tenía ganas de hablar, quería llegar al nuevo hogar y dormir durante tres días seguidos.

Sabía que la universidad seria un reto, ambas conseguimos lugar en la misma universidad, pero en distintas sedes. De por sí, nuestras carreras son totalmente distintas, ella Arqueología y yo Ciencias Internacionales. Realmente tendría que concentrarme en mi carrera para poder conseguir becas al exterior. Holanda, Inglaterra, Francia, , las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Luego de media hora de viaje finalmente llegamos a unos bloques de edificios. Le pagamos al conductor y le dimos las gracias. Entramos a un gran edificio blanco, el área de estar era amplio, con paneles de madera y una gran cantidad de cuadros. En el mostrador se encontraba el recepcionista, quien amablemente se ofreció a llevar nuestras maletas hasta nuestro departamento.

-Y si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme,- nos dijo el hombre- Me llamo Andrés-

- .Muchas gracias Andrés- respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Nicole abrió la puerta del departamento. Lo primero que vimos fue un pequeño cuadro con dos niñas mirando unas flores, dimos un paso adelante y entramos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

La sala- comedor era espaciosa e iluminada, en un costado había dos pequeños sofás color blanco con una mesita de color negro. Enfrente había un pequeño televisor. Del otro lado se hallaba la cocina. Nada del otro mundo, un pequeño refrigerador y un horno. Había dos encimeras al lado del horno, el color original era marrón pero al pasar los años fue perdiendo el color original.

La mesa era bastante bonita, redonda, con cuatro sillas y un jarrón lleno de flores.

Avanzamos hacia las habitaciones. Ambas eran iguales. Paredes lisas color blanco con una cama doble y un pequeño escritorio "nada del otro mundo" pensé. El baño se encontraba entre el medio de nuestros cuartos. Era bastante sencillo, pero bonito.

Luego del mini recorrido por nuestro nuevo hogar volvimos al salón.

- Un poco descuidada, pero bastante linda.- dije observando las flores- ¿No Nicole?- pregunte

Silencio

-¿Nicole?- volví a preguntar.

Me di la vuelta y la encontré profundamente dormida sobre el sofá.

- -Bueno- me dije a mi misma sentándome sobre el otro sofá- realmente fue un viaje largo- dije cerrando lentamente los ojos.


End file.
